diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:D3Punk
Hi there, D3Punk! Welcome to our Diablo Wiki, and thank you for your contribution on User:D3Punk! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Danrr! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :-- Danrr (Talk) 21:00, 27 September 2010 D3 Character #5? Soo Demon Hunter anyone get the idea that blizzard is losing ideas? Dont get me wrong Im not complaining the new class is so bad ass and sexy ;D But cmon blizzard why not put different races or something? New concepts? Well just gunna have to wait and see what they bring us in the new Diablo. Better be worth my cash. Re: Demon Hunter Hello, Well, I liked the Demon Hunter - I suspected that the fifth character would be a ranged fighter (like the D2 Amazon) and that's exactly what it is. There are many possibilities for player characters, but still Blizzard have to choose the ones that are more "realistic" and can easily share the same storyline with the other 4 classes. I don't think a playable character can belong to another race - the world of Diablo is centered on humans (unlike WarCraft, which has many races of nearly equal significance) and so are its heroes. Other races are pretty underdeveloped in the Diablo universe. There is still a lot of time before the game is released. We'll see if it's good or bad then ;) Cheers, Vorknkx 20:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Questions Hello again, It's hard to give a good reply... so far we have only seen several gameplay videos, which don't really reveal much. I suppose wilderness areas will allow some roaming (otherwise they would be boring, right?). Dungeons might be more linear... Acts... many fans think that Blizzard might do something similar to what they did with StarCraft II - release a part of the game, and then release the rest as expansion(s). I just hope that the story won't stop at the most interesting spot with the message "to see what happens next, please wait for the expansion." That would be annoying. Ok... gotta go now. - Vorknkx 11:06, November 19, 2010 (UTC)